Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon
by Matt-luv-Sora
Summary: its a Sorato!! Chp 7 is up! and it's the last chapter!! The soppy love part is coming!!Read and Review I hope you'll like it! it's a classic Sorato!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will.

Author's Notes: These is a Sorato!! q(^&^)p at first I want it to be a mimato, but I think since Sora and Matt 'DID' made it official in series 02 so I decided to ..well you know. In this story Takeru/Kari is 14 , Matt/Tai is 17, Sora/Mimi/Izzy is 16 and Joe is 18©

****

PEARL HARBOUR A'LA DIGIMON

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

****

Japan , 0800 hours

"Hey, Matt wait up!" called Takeru as he waved at his big brother asking him to slow down. Matt was walking on a hill taking his own sweet time while watching the sunrise from the horizon. He slowed his pace as his now not so little brother caught up with him. 

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Great news bro, get a load of this!" Takeru said cheerfully while clumsily handing him a disc. 'I guess all does years he's been training with Patamon he picked up all of his clumsy act too' Matt chuckled to himself.

Matt took the disc and place it in his notebook computer. Then a hologram appeared it was General Itagaki.

(Authors Notes: Its world war 3 hehe.. so every male has to be in military, that includes Tai, Joe and Izzy)

"Ishida! You and your team are to get ready. I think you've heard that the Americans had set a treat to our country. You and your team are chosen to handle a mission near their Main Control Station in Hawaii. Gather your team and meet back here at 0900 hours at the quartet 4," General Itagaki finished.

'A mission in AMERICA!? Hawaii!? But Mom's in Hawaii!' Matt thought to himself, he's having that army *hunch* that something bad gonna happen.

"Hey bro!" Takeru said waving his hand in front of his face " Are you okay??'

"Umh.. nothing nice day today ..neh," Matt said trying to get his brother attention of him. Matt looked at his watch ' 8:35!? What!' Matt grabbed Takeru by his shirt and swoosh downhill to find Tai, Joe and Izzy.

(Authors Notes: See.. after Matt's parent divorce, his mom went to her original country Hawaii, America! From where do you think Matt got that blond hair and Blue eyes!~drools~ I've decided to make Sora, Mimi a Hawaiian Grass Skirt dancer!! Just kidding.. Sora is a troop leader/doctor in Hawaii. Mimi's, Sora's and Matt's moms are best friend!) ©

****

Hawaii, 2230 hours

"I'm full, hey Mimi wanna help me do the dishes?" Sora said holding up her plate. 

"Sure Sora!" said Mimi leaving her sit joining Sora to the kitchen, letting Mrs. Takenouchi, Mimi's Mom and Matt's moms talk. 

In the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sora, did you heard that the Japanese has declared war on us?" Mimi said

"Yeah I heard, and I don't blame them its our country fault too," Sora sigh as she finished putting all the dish in the washer. As she wiped her hands dry, she made her way outside.

" Where are you going?" ask Mimi. "I have a patient tonight, at the Tidus Residents," Sora whispered. "Sora you know your not suppose to go out in the middle of the night! There could be spy's everywhere!!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"I know, that's why you're coming with me!" Sora said pulling her clueless friend with her.

(Authors Notes: Gomen!! I don't know the name for Matt and Mimi's mother!! to anybody who knows!! Please tell me!)

****

Japan, Quartet 4, 0901 hours

"Captain Ishida!!" exclaimed General Itagaki angrily. Not a soul dared to move during the present of the General. "You and your team are late and I'm really disgraced by th…"the General stopped his lecture as Izzy pointed under the table behind the general saying "Look! Sir, There's a mice under your table!"

General Itagaki jumped onto his chair screaming Like Crazy !!

After the rat was terminated by a Laser Gun the General said changing the subject. 

"As I was saying, The DIGI-1 are to be ready this afternoon A.S.A.P!! your pilot will be Pilot Kari Kamiya-san. As to this I will leave you to do your packing!"

Takeru was turning red as he saw the present of Kari behind the General, while Kari just smiled. 

"Captain Ishida!" I turned my attention to the General. 

"Here are the Blue Prints to your mission I wish you luck and that you will bring victory to our country." 

As he finished those words and patted my shoulder he left, leaving my teammates and me inside the quartets. I studied the Blue prints carefully before giving it to Izzy to be copied. 

After giving a brief preview on how the mission was, I dismissed them so that they could do there packing. Joe was overwhelmed by this because it had been a long time since our last mission or as he usually said to everyone 'My brain needs regenerating of super machenisium cellregularaccist kalifragalistik espealadocious…"

Takeru and I finished packing, we left our cabin and met up with Tai.

" Hey, Takeru Yamato!" Tai said as he made his way through, "That's all you guys brought?" He asked looking at the tiny bag that Takeru and I shared "Yeah, clothes, toothbrush, shampoo and soap. That's all, right??" I said. "Yamato where's your sense of fun!? No CD player? Nintendo, Playstation, Camera? Snorkels? Beach Balls!? (The list goes on…) We're going to Hawaii not The Sahara dessert!!". Takeru sweatdrop as I just gave a slight giggle. Later Joe, Kari and Izzy joined us.

We boarded the plane and off we go to Paradise. 

****

Hawaii, 0100 hours

"Aghh!!" screamed Mimi. "Shh…what is it??" I whispered to her. 

"Japan spy's! And they're Hannibal and they're gonna kill us and make us dinner or… they'll sell us at the black market!" she said grabbing on to me pointing to a certain direction. "That's just your shadow Mimi! There's no spy there…" I said calming my 'I – just –saw – spy' friend. "Ooo… hehe" giggled Mimi.

"Hey Sora, I thought where going to the Tidus Residents?" Mimi whispered.

"Well… we're not," I said sheepishly trying undoing her attention from me.

"What do you mean?" there was a long pause "Sora… you're not a spy are you??" she said letting go of my arm. "What! Of course not ! If I 'WAS' a spy I'd already kill you and slaughtered you to death" I said jokingly pulling her ponytail.

She giggled and we continued our journey. 

"So… where exactly are we going Sora??" asked Mimi

There were no answers.

I grabbed my torchlight and put it under my face making a ghostly face.

"Boo!"

Her scream broke the silence of the forest. "Mimi! Mimi! I'm joking haha," I laughed. Were going to meet a friend of mine.

(Authors Notes: Kari and Sora know each other… there penpals but Sora doesn't know that Kari is working for the Japanese as a spy. All she knows that she's just a tourist. Cruel huh!)

In the plane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey guys!" Kari said. Everyone was ignoring her doing their own thing, Tai was listening to his CD, Joe and Izzy was playing computer chess Takeru was sleeping by the window while I was fiddling with my guitar. "Attention please!" Kari screamed a little, while the other still ignoring her. "Where already in the Hawaiian airspace."

A brief "Umm… okay," was all she got from us.

Getting a little bit fed up she playfully let go of the control making the plane go out of control. Seeing that it had no effect on us, she sat back and continued flying. 

Suddenly. 

Kari heard a plop on one of the engines. She turn around to see what it is, but all she could see was bunches of feather floating out of the engine. "There's a bird in the engine!!" Kari screamed.

All of us thought that it was one of her pilot jokes again.

Tai seeing that his sister was really good at the ^joke^ clapped his hand and said 

"That's a good one Kari, you should do it more often!" 

Kari was furious! The plane was out of control and they think it's a joke!

Kari grab her brother by his collar and wailed on top of her lungs "This is serious!! The plane is going to crash!! Don't you guys get it!!"

Tai who thought his sister just wanted more attention out of them said 

" Its ok Kari! I know you want more credit out of your superb joke. Now here's ten bucks… run along now and drive your little plane."

"WHAT! GUYS!! THIS PLANE GONNA CRASH!!" she yelled at us, she turned her attention to Takeru, grabbing his head and shoving it to the window. 

Takeru seeing the plane go down turned blue and then green and then fainted. Seeing him faint all of us turned our attention to our windows seeing the same scenery Takeru had seen.

Everyone when havoc running around grabbing their stuff.

I quickly went to Takeru side picking him up and putting him onto my back (Piggyback style). I asked Kari "How the hell did this happen!?" Kari answered while grabbing a parachute for each an every one of us "A Bird got stuck in the planes engine."

My eyes turned wide "A BIRD!?"

Putting the last parachute on Takeru I realized that we've run out of parachute. Joe was praying while Izzy said, " We have about 54 seconds before the plane crashes an KABOOM.

Realizing I've got to think fast "EVERYONE ABANDONSHIP!!"

They'd all jumped. Leaving only Takeru and me in the almost crashed plane. I quickly jumped with Takeru who was still unconscious. I pulled the cord the parachute opens but the parachute couldn't handle the weight of us both. I had to think fast before both of us was killed. I had no choice but to slowly let go of Takeru. And the last thing I remembered is Joe, Tai, Izzy and Kari's voice yelling my name.

(Authors Notes: sorry I left you on a cliffhanger… but I promise to include chapter 2 soon! Hope you'll like it)


	2. Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon chp2

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

(Author's Notes: it's finally up! thank Kami-sama what else should I say? thinking hmm Matt isn't dead!! His the hero! How can he be dead! And if I decided to make him dead well, I might just change the title to Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon dead hero included batteries sold separately ha ha! J/k!! now I leave you to the story.)

****

PEARL HARBOUR A'LA DIGIMON

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

****

Hawaii, 0105 hours

At the beach

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora was wandering around, searching for Kari's plane through the bunch of other planes on the harbour.

'Where's that girl!' Sora thought to herself

Holding a piece of paper she went to one to ask a guard on the location of the plane. "Hello?" Sora question. The guards seemed to be half-asleep. 

Mimi giggled at the scene.

"Is the flight from Japan here yet??" Sora asks politely.

"…"

Looking at his nametag, checking his name Sora yelled on top of her voice, "Cadet Yuna! Position of plane JP 440!"

The guard eyes widen and quickly answered Sora, "Leftenand Sora, Leftenand Mimi! Sorry I wasn't paying attention! The plane you're searching for..." checking the list, "Hasn't arrived yet Sir!"

'That's funny Kari said it'll arrived at 1 a.m. sharp,' though Sora.

"Sora look!" said Mimi pointing at the dark night sky 

There was a bright spark in the air, A plane is going to crash!

"Quick!" yelled Sora, "Yuna! Inform all cadets to send help at position…" I stopped letting Mimi calculate on where the ship might crash. "DP South West Dupor Beach!"

Mimi grabbed one of the first Aid Kit Bag on the wall and we quickly rushed to the scene.

(Author's Notes: For you information this fanfiction is not at all ever related to Pearl Harbour THE MOVIE story. Soo…that means there is no love triangle no person getting killed except for the booming. just plain getting – boomed Pearl Harbour with a slight twist of Digimon.)

****

Hawaii, 0109 hours 

DP South West Dupor Beach

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene was ugly the plane was wrecked with fire still coming out of it, a couple of second later we heard a scream from above.

"Watch Out!" it landed straight on Mimi and all she saw was a flash of Hawaiian shirt and Brown Bush (Author's Notes: Brown Hair actually… but hehe!)

"Ouch!" Mimi got up holding her head. The Hawaiian shirt boy with brown hair looked at Mimi apologizing to her.

Then 4 other parachute came down. Sora quickly ran to see it. From one of the parachute she saw… Kari! She quickly ran to her and hug her tightly, "Kari thank god you're alright!"

"Sora?" Kari asked trying to recognize her friend, "It is you!" she exclaimed happily.

Kari turned around from Sora, she saw Joe and Izzy trying to wake Takeru up while a brown haired girl helped Tai walk towards them. "What's wrong Kari?" Sora asked seeing her friend swift her head around as if she was looking for someone.

Tai who finally reached Kari and me quickly asked his sister if she was alright. I recognize him from the one of picture Kari sends me.

Takeru who finally woke shook his head hard for a couple of times finally blurted out the question, "Where's my brother?"

Joe, Tai, Izzy and Kari just looked down.

"Where's Yamato?" he asked again with a look of concern in his innocent blue eyes. 

Sora and Mimi were confused.

"Whose Yamato?" Sora asked Kari. "Is he one of your crew?" she asked again.

Kari just nodded.

"Well then, let find him!" Takeru inquired as he stood up. 

"Nobody could have survive that fall…" Joe finally spoke.

There was a long pause.

Sora heard a scratch on the sand. Her head swung to the source of the noise. And then she saw it. There was someone dragging himself out of the water.

She ran to the person to make sure if he was ok while the others followed behind her.

She turned his body facing her putting his head on top of her lap. She check his breath and heart rate, Takeru, Mimi and Kari rushed beside her. 

"Mimi alcohol and clean cloth, fast!" Sora said.

Mimi opens the First Aid Kit and took out the stuff I needed. I took the stuff carefully wiping his face with the piece of cloth Mimi gave me. His eyes and lungs were filled seawater making it hard for him to open his eyes and breath. 

I had to think really fast. How do you get sea water out of somebody…' CPR!! to a guy?! NeVer!' Sora thought to myself, 'Wait the second! There is another option next to CPR!' I was relieved, I guess all that years at Dublin really paid off. I pour some of the alcohol onto another cloth and put it under his nose. 

(Author's Notes: Dublin is the place where you get all the smart doctors from! Hehehe… I decided to make Sora really… really smart but not as smart as Joe and Izzy. By the way, Alcohol is famous for its bad and strong smell. So with one ^sniff^ your eyes will be guaranteed to open automatically!! and as another side effect you might throw up.eww) 

A couple of seconds later he coff and coff and out came all the seawater. Joe looked at me saying, "Smart move there Sora!" I smiled back at him, thinking 'Hey guess what! Few minutes after a plane wrecked and I'd already got a new friend!

Everyone was looking at Sora smiling and pondering to herself. Sora quickly turns her attention to the person laying on her lap. 

Matt slowly opens his eyes. There was a throbbing ache on his head. As he pick himself up he was startled by the view in front of him. Blue eyes met Orange. It was like went Ice met Fire. Both were absorb by each other gaze.

Takeru jumped and hug his brother. 

But Matt and Sora never left each other gaze. Their gaze finally broke when help arrive. 

"Leftenand Sora! The ambulance are here," said a young cadet.

A few men came and took Matt away on the ambulance.

Sora was puzzled for a while. 'Who was that stranger?' Sora thought to herself who seemed to be at daze.

"Sora?" Mimi asked her dazed friend.

"… Oo! Mimi!" Trying to cover my dazedness. 

"Who's that blonde?" I managed to blurt out as I put a blanket over Kari. Kari answered me, " That's Ishida Yamato…"

Ishida Yamato.

That name kept ringing in my ears. Sounding like a lovely tune.

I was in one of the emergency room at Serdas Hospital, looking after Izzy's scarred arm. Joe and the others were sitting on the chair across the room. Mimi went to crash site to investigate the incident. After the final bandage, I went to get some hot drinks for the others. 

As I journeyed back through the hallway to dispatch their drinks, I stumbled upon a door, checking on the Patient names. It reads, 

'Yamato Ishida'

I was startled at first. 'How the hell did I end up here??' I thought to myself. I looked through the tiny window, and I see him eyes shut close. His hair was a mess. But he looked… cute… 'CUTE!' what am I saying! Agh! What's happening to me. My face turned scarlet.

A staff was pushing a trolley through the hallway. It suddenly bumped me on my back and sends me flying into his room. There was a loud *thud* His eyes cringed a little. But luckily he didn't wake up.

I stood up slowly not letting a single noise come out. I picked up my 3-1 Nescafe sachets that I dropped and quickly exited the room. As I was about to exit the room I hear a sudden change on the Heart Meter, I looked at him. His chest was rising heavily his mouth opens, he was trying to say something… but I couldn't make out what it is. 

And finally I heard what he said.

"Angels…" his voice was soar and dry. His hand moved and rented my hand, his grip tightened. And then he opened his eyes.

"Am I dead?" Matt asked boldly.

I was about to laugh! He was funny! In fact I did laugh! I don't know why, but the way he said it… It was ha..ha! funny!!

"What kind of Angel are you? I thought Angel was supposed to be…well angelic! Not laugh hysterically like Satanic Moron." 

There was a long pause from Matt, he looked around a couple of times and turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. 

"Wait a sec," "Am I in hell??" he continued, letting go of his grip of Sora's hand.

'I knew I was being a brat during all of my miserable life.' Matt thought to himself.

"Satanic Moron?!" Sora was bewildered. "How dare you called me a moron!! A satanic one too!! I should've just left you to rotten at that beach… you no good…" I was about to continued my speech but my hand accidentally threw the plastic mug I was holding straight into his face.

A loud *splat* was all Sora heard. Matt rubbed his head and saw the nametag on her shirt and realized that she was a no Angel nor Satanic Moron, but a doctor! "What kind of doctor are you!" Matt yelled again, "Throwing cups at your patient!? I'm calling the Nurse!! Security!! My Lawyer!!"

"…"and then Matt stopped. When he finally realized that Sora was crying.

But now it was his turn to laugh, she looked soo… funny when she's crying. He really… really… wanted to laugh, but she had to hold it back because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

Matt tried to comfort her, but it didn't work all she did was continue crying louder and louder until almost the entire hospital heard it.

Suddenly the doors flung open.

Tai and Mimi went inside seeing Sora who was still crying and a confuse Matt scratching his head.

Tai and Mimi sweat drop at the scene. Mimi rushed beside Sora comforting her friend while Tai went beside Matt asking what happened.

"She started it!" Matt said trying to be innocent.

"Oh yeah!" Sora stopped crying, "You're the one calling me a Satanic Moron!! You… patient from Hell!!" 

Matt: Did Not!

Sora: Did Too!!

Matt: Did Not!

Sora: Did Too!!

And soo… the debate reaches on…on…and on…

(Author's Notes: Thanks to the people who reviewed to my fanfiction and thanks too Rachie-chan and Theshums-chan for telling me what's Matt's mother name is!! BTW I'll be on a vacation for 2 days at Cameron Highlands soo I'm really sorry if I send chapter 3 a little late ok!!) © 


	3. Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon chp3

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

(Author's Notes: Hi guys! Phew… summer holiday was short! And they even with that short holiday they even gave us 

^EXTRA HOLIDAY HOMEWORK^ which was a TONES! And I can't believe I didn't do an inch of work! Oh KamI-Sama help!! I know I'm gonna get really busted this time. Well, nevermine! J 

ENJOY~!)

PEARL HARBOUR A'LA DIGIMON

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

****

ROOM 444 ISHIDA YAMATO, 0800 hours

Matt: Did not!

Sora: Did too!

Matt: Did not!

Sora: Did too!

After what you call an Eternity, Matt finally gave up.

"Oh well, I called you a Satanic Moron. So what??" Matt said hoping that the argument will end.

"So what??" Sora said furiously. " Hello? I just saved you from a NEAR DEATH condition! And this is the thanks I get?" Sora said waving her hands in the air, before Sora could continue her debate, a nurse came in. 

"Doctor Takenouchi, you're needed at the Emergency Room 666 on the East Wing." Said the nurse.

"Thank You Nurse," said Sora as her angry face automatically turns into a sweet loving face. 

And with that she left the room, leaving Tai, Mimi and Yamato.

"…" Was all Matt could say,

'For a doctor, she's sure is Pig-Headed and Picky,' Matt though to himself.

He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a cheerful voice.

"Good Morning! I guess we weren't properly introduced," a brown haired girl said while smiling brightly at Matt. "I'm Tachikawa Mimi!"

"Ishida…Yamato," was all he could say right now. 'I guess all that tongue fighting with that Crazy-Red-Headed-Monster really got my throat dry' Matt though to himself while showing a pragmatic face. 

Matt instantly noticed the `what - are - you - thinking - stop - day dreaming` look he was getting from Mimi and Tai.

"Nice meeting you Mimi…" Yamato said Cool-ly trying to hide what he was daydreaming. 

"Oh hey, Yamato! Sorry about my friend just now!" Mimi said apologizing to Matt. 

"Usually Sora doesn't get mad that easily," Mimi continued.

'So… her name is Sora…Doctor Sora Takenouchi as he recalled the name the nurse called her by earlier,' Matt thought over

"I guess she just had a lot of thing on her mind right now… No offence kay Yamato!" Mimi finished. 

"None taken!" Matt said not even noticing what Mimi just babbled about.

Mimi looked at her watch and her eyes went wide, 

"Oh My gosh! I have a meeting! And I'm late!" Mimi screamed, 

"Hey Tai, if you wanna go back, the others are in the fourth room on the right on this hallway ok!" Mimi said in a hurry. 

"Fourth Room on the right on this hallway…Got it!" Tai said remembering what Mimi just said. Mimi gave Tai a wink and left the room.

Tai looked at Matt, 

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! That GIRL has A Hot for ME!" Tai yelled on top of his voice, doing the Macarena and jumping like crazy.

I just smiled.

"Tai…" I started, "Those two girls are Japanese, right?" I questioned him.

"Yup! And they are HOT!" Tai continued.

"Wait a sec," Matt said getting up and slowly crouched himself to the door, and closing it before continuing,

"General Itagaki said that we are to gather *All the Japanese* on this island and send them to Cook's Island before Main Base starts the bombing…" 

"…" Matt paused letting his friend process the message he was trying to tell him.

"*All JAPANESE*" Matt said giving Tai a clue.

"You're right! That two girls Mimi and Sora… their Mix right??" Tai finally caught up.

"That's my point! We are supposed to transfer All JAPANESE…but we're not sure if have to transfer the Mix Japanese, since I'm guessing they ARE already considered as the citizen of America." Matt said rubbing his chin thinking really hard.

"But Matt! You're a mix too… right?" Tai inquired.

Matt nodded.

" That's why I feel guilty," Matt said punching the wall as hard as he could. "I don't know what to do…" Matt finally stopped.

Tai looked at his friend, "I guess we have to consult the others on this matter. I'll tell them to re-group at…" Tai pause letting Matt decide the location. 

"Pandora Beach…0400 hours," Matt said, "T.K knows how to get there, Coz I think I'll be arriving rather late…judging on my condition right now. " Matt said disappointedly looking at his bruised leg and shoulder joint. 

"That's ok, we'll manage just fine…"Tai said comforting his friend. "Take your time and don't worry! We're the Top ranking staff in the Military board, there is nothing that we can't do!" Tai said giving a confident smile. 

"Hey Matt! I'll better be leaving now, See ya!" Tai said leaving the room to myself . Not for long, A nurse came in.

"Mr. Ishida, its time for your medicine!" the nurse smiles devilishly.

"Medicine!?" Matt said, his face turning blue. 

And with that he ran as fast as lightning leaving a trail of smoke and a confuse Nurse behind. 

Sora : Nurse! What was that?

Nurse: A patient name Ishida, he was supposes to take his

medicine right now. But went I came in he quickly zoomed 

out. I think I'll better find him and give him his medicine.

Sora : His leg recovered quite quickly…sweat drop That's ok 

nurse, I know this patient, Let me give the medicine to him.

Nurse: Are you sure?

Sora : It's ok I'm free right now, besides I need to settle some

unfinished business with him.grins 

****

Hawaii, 0900 hours

DP South West Dupor Beach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'I hate medicine! They taste horrible an all they do is make people sicker!' Matt thought to himself as he sat on the rocky edge looking at the pure white shores. The strong wind blew his hair making it looked like waves of golden river. Holding his guitar he played a number from his old band 'Teenage Wolves' called `Turn around`, his long finger elegantly fiddled with the string and create a strong and beautiful tune.

He immediately flashback to when he lose his harmonica. 

`A 12 years all Matt sat on an oak tree.

His face showed liked he had no trouble …but inside, his heart was aching. He breath heavily, he ran and search everywhere but he couldn't find his harmonica. He wanted to cry and his cheek was burning but held on refusing to cry. And then, suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around, "Mom?"

"What's wrong Yamato?" Nancy ask her son while she climb higher up the tree to reach Matt. 

"…" he keep quiet.

Nancy nudged Matt with her elbow playfully, 

"Come on I know there's something wrong, stop being Pig-headed and tell me what's wrong."

"…" 

"I lost my harmonica…" he finally answered her.

"And you just sit here and sulk all day!? Go and find it," Nancy suggested.

A "…" was all she got from Matt. And then as quickly as she can she jumped down the tree and came back with something in her arms.

Matt just looked curiously as his mom ran around.

Nancy climb back up the tree and shoved the thing in her hand to Matt.

"A guitar?" Matt looked up at his mom with a puzzled face.

"Yup!" Nancy replied, "And now it's officially yours."

Matt looked at his mother again still with puzzled.

Nancy answered, "Your getting older now, so I think its time to get you a more mature instrument…ha ha ha" laughing it off.

And for the first time Yamato Ishida laugh with her. They'd stayed on the tree for hours as Nancy taught Matt his first song on guitar …, which was Baba Black Sheep.`

He suddenly dropped back to earth as he hears a voice calling him. A small hand waved in front of his face, "Yamato Ishida to earth! Yamato Ishida to earth! Please put on your seat belt and prepare to land. Phoosh!" Sora was making funny noises trying to annoy Matt.

Matt just glared at her and looked back to the scenery of a beautiful morning sunrise.

Seeing that he was ignoring her, she prepared a little surprise for him. She took out a bottle and shaking it making a rattling sound.

Automatically Matt eyes went wide, his face turned blue in horror. As he looked at the bottle Sora was holding and it reads… 

ROOM 444 

Medicine for Mr. Ishida

"Scared already?" Sora just sneered as sneaky plans build ups in her brain.

Matt just laugh it off and tried his best to stay cool. 'How am I gonna get out of this one,' he thought to himself.

Sora opened the bottle and took out a dozen of pill and handed them to Matt, 

"Here…" Sora smile sneakily as her Master plan began to take place.

Sora threw a bottle of plain water at Matt. He caught it, seeing that he was challenged, and by a girl, without any hesitation. He threw the pill inside his throat a gulped it down with the plain water.

At first Matt stood still, facing the sunset opposite of Sora. He picked up his guitar, standing shakily… He turned around, strumming his guitar really hard and played Baba Black Ship.

Sora sweat drop, she checked the pill Matt just ate. 

'Sleeping pills and Painkiller!? Why didn't I checked it earlier!! You're in a really big trouble Missy.' Sora thought to herself.

Serdas Hospital, 1000

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wait a second…The fourth floor on this room turn north…" Tai said scratching his head. "or was it the first floor on the 40th floor oh no.. the 14th floor!"

"…"

"OH MY KAMI-SaMA I'M LOST!!!" 

(Author's Notes: Phew! Glad that's done. I did it this one in a hurry and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the before chapters! I'll be adding chapter 4 soon so get ready to SAMBA!)


	4. Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon chp4

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

(Author's Notes: Hell! was my brother mad at me because I wrote a Sorato J You see my brother is a Taiora fan and he kept babbling on how a Taiora fanfiction is better than a Sorato. Ha ha ha… But is still think they're the best couple ever! Soo… for all those Taiora fans sorry and no offence Kay! And for all those lovesick Sorato fans I present you Chapter 4Kami-sama I do babbled a lot this days) 

PEARL HARBOUR A'LA DIGIMON

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

"Ba… Ba hiccups Black Sheep hiccups Hevy Wevy woo…!" Matt started to sing in a very funny voice while strumming at his guitar. His nose was red as a tomato.

Sora jaw dropped. I better get help fast, really… really fast! 

She quickly took one of Matt's arm and drape it across her shoulder, while grabbing his guitar on the other. As she tried to stand up she lost her grip on Matt and as a result Matt fell inadvertently onto a big rock hitting him right on his nose. 

"Ouch!" Matt said rubbing his nose.

He quickly got to his senses, 'Did I just sing Baba Black Sheep again?' he exclaimed to himself.

"Yipes…! Matt I'm sorry! Are you okay??" Sora said in a concern voice. 

Lost was in embarrassment he didn't notice that his nose was bleeding badly. 

"Oh My Gosh! Matt your nose is bleeding!" Sora said. 

She took out her handkerchief, folding it neatly she put it under Matt nose to stop the bleeding. She placed her hands on Matt's face framing it, moving his head slowly and laying it on her lap. Sora closed her eyes. She moved closer and closer to Matt's face. 

Matt was turning scarlet and so did his nose. 

'What is she doing?!' Matt thought to himself.

And with that she blew softly on his nose. 

"What was that for?" Matt said in confusion.

"Well, it'll help slow the blood circulation. Now just relax ok!" Sora said not wanting to move around so much especially after that nasty fall.

Matt noticed her sincerity and smiled at her. 

The star twinkled brightly as if they were happy seeing both of them together while the wind brings the sweet smell of Hawaiian grass.

'Kami-sama, boy does he look *cute* when he's smiling,' She thought.

"You… look cute when you're smiling," Sora accidentally blurted out.

"Huh?" Matt raised an eyebrow. 

"No… nothing I just think you should smile more often. You look cu… I mean nicer that way," She continued. 

"Whatever…" 

'That was a close one.' Sora said in relieved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matt! Where are you?!" called a voice from behind them.

It was Tai. Matt was still lying on Sora's lap. Noticing that Tai was getting nearer to them, both got up and waved back at Tai.

"What's with your nose??" Matt asks Tai.

"Oh Nothing, just a tiny gash I had," Matt explain.

"Hi Sora! What're you doing here??" Tai ask Sora.

"Came here to give Mr. Ishida here his medicine." Sora exclaims holding the tiny bottle up.

"Ooo…I see…" Tai answered. 

"Hey Tai, what are you doing here then??" Sora asks Tai. 

"Umm… err… nothing… I got lost at the hospital, and then I saw Matt outside, so I thought I'll just ask him if he knows the way back…" Tai finished, giving a I-know-I'm stupid-don't-look-at-me-like-that look. 

"Well, come on then I'll better send you guys back," Sora said dragging the two boys with her back to the hospital.

At Serdas Hospital, 1300 hours 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mimi!" scream her mom, "Where have you been young lady! You didn't went home last night!" Mrs. Tachikawa looked awfully mad at her. While Mrs. Takenouchi and Aunt Nancy stands beside her mother looking quite mad too. 

Pulling her mom into a more ^private^ surrounding, she quickly explain. 

(Author's Notes: I just notice… 2 whole chapter I kept writing about Matt and Sora only!! How selfish am I! I'll include some Takeru, Joe, Izzy, Kari and Tai soon!! Ganbaremazu!) 

"Mother… there was a plane crash and Sora and me had to work extra shift. Mother please? We didn't mean too."

I know you're mad at us for coming home late…" seeing Mimi eyes glimmering like a torchlight, Mrs. Tachikawa decided to let her go this time, 

"Ok Mimi-Chan, I'll let you go this time, and you're grounded for a week."

Mimi: A week! But…

Mrs. Tachikawa: TWO weeks

Mimi: TWO? But…

Mrs. Tachikawa: The more 'buts' you're saying the more WEEKS I'll be adding. 

Mimi: But… Mom…

Mrs. Tachikawa: Three we…

Mimi: Ok! Ok! Smiles

Mrs. Takenouchi: Mimi-Chan where's Sora??

Mimi: She's…

(Author's Notes: Kami-sama! I forgot what Takeru last name is!! Help!!! Saying in a macho voiceAnd now back to our story.) 

"Mimi!" Sora said cheerfully dragging Tai and Yamato with her. "Good after…MOM!?" Sora yelled in shock. 'I'm busted! I'm busted!' Sora said to herself.

Sora: Ha..ha..ha..

Mrs. Takenouchi: Sora… YOU'RE OUT FOR JUST A WHOLE NIGHT AND YOU ALREADY GOT TWO BOYFRIENDS?!!

Sora: Mom… they're not my Err… Ump… they're my…

Suddenly Takeru arrived. Sora sighs in relief as her mom turn her attention to the others.

"Hey Bro! What's the commotion about? The whole hospital heard it," Takeru asks Matt.

"Let's just say that Sora here just got herself in a whole load of trouble." Matt explained to his brother.

"Takeru?"

Takeru turn around to see who's calling him.

"Mom?" he said in shock.

Nancy stepped forward. Everyone standing there was puzzled, except for Takeru. 

"It's been a long time," Nancy said. Takeru hugged Nancy. Everyone was happy to see the family reunite. 

But Matt was left in confusion. 'What shit is this?' Matt thought to himself. Yet his eyes didn't show anger, it showed no feelings at all, his eyes were cold. Sora noticed this,

"Matt? Are you okay?" Sora said trying to know what's wrong.

Joe noticed this too, "Hey Matt? What's wrong?"

Matt just stood there looking at the scene in front of him. Nancy and Takeru were talking. But yet… she didn't notice him. Her own son. All she ever think of was always her Golden Boy (T.K).

"Nothing," Matt answered Joe and Sora, still looking at Takeru and Nancy. If he could, all he wanted to do was go there and hug his mom like all other sons do. But…

Matt turn around and walk away, every step he took grew faster and faster as he ran out of the lobby into the sunny hot air of Hawaii.

"Matt!" Takeru yelled trying to stop his brother.

"Matt!" Sora yelled.

Nancy saw *someone* running out the lobby.

"Takeru-Chan who's that??" Nancy asks.

"That's Yamato." Takeru said. "It's all my fault mom… he's the one missing you all these years and we totally ignored him. Let me go and find him." Takeru said running after his brother.

A few hours later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They've all broke into separate group to find Matt.

"Oh my Gosh!" Izzy screams pointing at someone. 

(Author's Notes: Hahaha! My first cliffhanger on my first Fic! Ribbons and balloons comes out from nowhere Wah! I'm flattered! No response from the crowd ^o^; was that a bad cliffhanger?? Gomen then! I'll make it up to you on the next chapter!) 


	5. Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon chp5

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will.(Unless I build a time machine and travel back in time and stole the idea from the creator… I could have been a millionaire!)

(Author's Notes: Hiya guys!! Thanks for the reviews! I think it's the only thing that kept me going these days!!Arigatou!!Love you guys!!Kiss…kiss… j/k I would never kiss you guys… and If I would, get your hankie's ready! No I'm kidding again!! This episode includes some brother bashing, I know it sounds cruel but well I don't want to kill Tai, he's with Mimi.)

PEARL HARBOUR A'LA DIGIMON

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora

****

Hawaii, 1900 hours.

Takeru, Kari and Izzy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Isn't that Ben Affleck! The Ace pilot in US Military Service!" Exclaim Izzy who seem to be amazed by the Ace pilot. 

Kari and Takeru just sigh. 

'What is he doing in that club? Nice hula shirt too! I think I'm gonna get one for Yolei' thought Izzy.

Sora, Mimi and Tai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Found him yet, Mimi??" Sora asks.

"Nope, Tai and me search everywhere," I think we should try that club over there.

"Ok then!" Sora smiled in hope that they find Matt soon.

While Tai was still staring at Mimi as if she was Jennifer Lopez. 

(Author's Notes: If you're thinking I'm going to Matt's going to kill Takeru…well You're DEFINITELY WRONG!!Claps hands he's with Kari remember! So back to the story!) 

And suddenly they heard a loud crash. Josh Harnett was thrown out of the window. Takeru quickly went into the club to see what's wrong. In the club Takeru, Kari and Izzy saw Ben Affleck beating the crap out of Josh Harnett. 

'Thanks God it wasn't Matt,' Takeru thought to himself.

And then Ben Affleck accidentally threw a chair at Takeru. Kari tried to stop him. But his eyes were red, adding to the BIG bump he got on his head, Takeru didn't care anymore. It HURTS and Ben Affleck or no Ben Affleck he's gonna be history. 

On the other end of the bar was Matt sitting calmly on one of the seats, while some lady beside him keep on brushing his hair with her hand. He hated it, so he gave a punch straight on her face. Author's Notes: I know it's cruel…Gomen! The Bar tender was rushing around screaming, 

"There's a fight!! Call the cops!" As he dialed the number on the phone.

"A fight?" Matt said to himself. Straightening his now messy hair he looked around for sign's of the fight. At the other end of the bar he saw Ben Affleck!? Fighting with… a blond, TAKERU!? 

Matt got up and immediately ran to the scene. Takeru was losing.

'I should have known better than to leave that kid alone, just for a second and he's trouble.' Matt thought to himself.

Matt couldn't stand seeing his brother get beat up like that. The scene was crazy, people were shouting while others were placing bets to see which one would win. I quickly toss a hundred bucks to some of the men who was handling the bet, 

"Hey! Hundred and winner takes all!!" Matt yelled to them.

Giving a devilish grin. He went in, Takeru was thrown down. 

Matt pulled Takeru up giving a I'm-not-mad-at-you-anymore-now-get-up-and-let-your-brother-show-you-hows-its-done look.

Takeru smiled back at his brother, while Kari quickly went beside him followed by Izzy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's the whole commotion about?!" Sora said asking one of the customers in the bar. 

"There's a fight!! Come and see it!" 

Sora dragged Mimi and Tai through the thick crowd. And then Sora saw it. 

'Matt was fighting with Ben Affleck?!' Sora said to herself. 

"Hey Japs! Come here and get a peace of me!!" scream Ben Affleck. 

Matt took off his Hula shirt. (Author's Notes: AGHH!!!!!turning red) he prepares his stand. 

And with one swift move Matt grabbed Ben Affleck and threw him on the table hitting Ben Affleck straight on his ^ between the legs^.

(Author's Notes: Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Sorry Affleck fans!)

Everyone there was shock. Ace pilot defeated by a tourist!? Sora was mending Takeru wounds. Sora too was in awed.

Matt took his Hula shirt, as he was putting it on. They heard a loud siren. 

"The cops are here!!!" 

Everyone rushed outside trying to run away from the cops. Mimi, Tai and Izzy helped Takeru get up. While Matt and Sora find ways to get them out of there. 

"Quick!!" scream Sora, "Through here!" 

They all got out and went into Mimi's car. While Sora and Matt went on the scooter. 

At Mrs. Takenouchi house's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Mom," Takeru said acknowledging to Nancy whose covering the wound on Takeru's chin. 

Matt just watched them. 

'It was selfish of me, I already have dad, mom is Takeru's,' 

Matt said to himself. 

' I guess I'm better of without her,' Matt ended.

"Hey guys! I'm going back to the hotel," Matt said, twisting the doorknob letting out a slight noise. Before exiting the house, he whispered to Takeru, saying that he is excused from the meeting at 0300, "Its one hour earlier. And another thing… you have tell all the Japanese in this area to assemble at Pandora beach, they will not know anything about the booming. All they need to know that it is the order from the Emperor." Takeru nodded inquiring that he understand and will do his duties. 

"Take care…" 

And with that Matt turn around leaving the house. 

Tai, Joe, Izzy and Kari got up, following his lead.

Before he could take another step, a hand stopped him. Nancy smiled, 

"Here…" she said taking something from her hand.

"My harmonica? But…mom where did you found it?" Matt asks.

"You left it under one of Takeru's toys. And now I think you would want it back."

"Thanks," Matt said putting the silver item into his pocket.

Nancy pulled Matt into a big hug. Nancy looked up noticing that the once little boy… was now taller than she was.

Seeing his friends gone.

Matt quickly let go, and left.

By the window, Sora looked as it started to rain. As she shifted her view to Matt. Sora saw him running through it covering his head with his hand, before he disappeared into the midst of darkness.

Sora moved towards her bed, puffing her pillows as she hurled her face into one of it. Changing her view, she saw two umbrellas resting beside her study table.

"Hmmm… it's raining heavily, I think I'll lend my umbrella to Matt." She thought, before grabbing both of the umbrellas and making her way through the raining midst.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mimi-San, please explain to my mom that I'm in the military and I'm suppose to get you guys to Cook's island…" Takeru said to Mimi.

"…?" Mimi was confused too.

"Takeru-Chan…" Nancy said, "You're just tired, now go to sleep and stop all those nonsense." 

"You're just having a nightmare." Nancy said.

"They're going to bomb Pearl Harbour, mom please believe me…" Takeru said trying to convince his mom.

"Here take my aerobics tapes, maybe it'll help you sleep," Mrs. Tachikawa said, passing Takeru her aerobics tape.

Takeru sweat drop. 

"How am I suppose to explain this…" Takeru thinking.

Then popped out and idea.

"There's a BIG SALE for Japanese citizen at Pandora beach!!" Takeru said excitedly.

Mrs. Tachikawa, Mrs. Takenouchi, Aunt Nancy and Mimi quickly rushed outside to tell the others.

'It actually worked? Hehehehe' Takeru chuckled to himself.

****

Pandora Beach, 0300 hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In an advance Underground Hideout.

"All units is online," Joe said looking at the screen.

"Cpt. Ichikawa are the ship for transport ready?" Izzy said looking at his screen.

"Hai! All ships are to arrive 1 hour and 20 minutes before the booming." Said Cpt. Ichikawa.

END OF MESSAGE.

The door opened. Kari and Tai came in, "97% of Hawaiian coast have been covered. 

"Where's Matt?" Izzy inquired.

"He's out to inform the remaining three percent." Tai answered.

"So far this mission is smooth flowing, hope there would be no interruption," Kari said yawning.

Middle of the Woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Where is he?" Sora said scratching her head, "He was here a while ago, weird?" Sora said searching for any signs of Matt.

And then she saw him, He was among the trees walking north. Sora tried to called his name, but he didn't hear her, the loud rattling of the rain drown her tiny voice. 

She tried to catch up with him. But suddenly he stopped in front of an old toilet. He opened the door and suddenly a light engulfs him. And went the light was gone so did him.

I was stunned, 'What happened to him?' Sora thought. I dropped my umbrella and rushed to the toilet. 

"Eww… it stinks in here!" Sora thought to herself. 

And then suddenly she too was engulfs by the light.

In the Underground Hideout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The portal opened.

"Hey guys 100% complete." Matt said.

"300 Japanese citizen had been successfully gathered." Joe continued.

"And now to get ready to leave this joint!" Kari exclaimed happily.

"Can't wait to have a nice long break…Ouch!" Takeru said holding his wounded chin.

"I think I'll go change into my uniform first" Matt said entering his quartet. 

The portal opened.

"Hey! Who's playing that portal? I thought all of us are here?" Izzy said looking at the portal.

Sora eyes widen as she saw Izzy, Tai, Joe and Kari in Japanese Military uniform.

Sora dropped to her knees.

"Sora, It's not what you think," Kari said trying to explain.

Sora couldn't utter a word. Her closest friend is a Japanese spy?

Just changing into his uniform, Matt entered the room.

"Sora…" Kari managed to say, "We're sorry!"

Not wanting to hear anymore of this, Sora ran out of the Underground Hideout.

"We are to board the ship and leave in 15 minutes." Joe said.

"Waiting for orders from Cpt. Ishida!" Tai said.

Matt sighs.

"All troops gather up form star rectangle 009 and ship will set sail!!" Matt said.

"And if I'm not back in 10 minutes…" Matt continued.

"Leave me here! Do you understand!?" Matt said.

"But Cpt. Ishida you…" Takeru tried to stop his brother.

"No Buts! One crew is missing and I have to get her." Matt said sternly not wanting the others to disobey his orders.

"HAI! SIR!" They'd all scream.

As they were about to leave, Matt stopped Kari.

"Kari…" Matt started, "Ask Mrs. Takenouchi to relax, I'll get Sora." 

"I promise." Matt ended, as he turned around and stepped 

into the portal.

(Author's Notes: Yawn!! Agh ok now… Yawn got to go enjoy!ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZ~)


	6. Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon chp 6

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will.

(Author's Notes: Chapter 6… I don't whether to make it the last episode or the second last episodeHmm… Now this episode has the soppy, Mushy and sweet romance. With a tiny twist of bombing, tones of dead people and a lot of 50's Calliber!! Wohou!) 

****

Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora.

****

13 minutes to countdown,

It was still raining, but not as hard as before.

Looking at his Palm-Computer, Matt checked the radar. 'I know its sounds bad but I put a homing device on everyone included in this mission, because even one mistake could be fatal.' Matt said reminding himself.

Checking the radar from time to time as he search through the town. I was in my uniform, because I knew it was save. Besides who would wanna wake up and see me this early.

And then I heard a beep and another one, it was coming form my computer. And then I found Sora's location.

He pushed the strands of hair that was blocking his eyesight. 'She's near!' Matt said, running according the radar. 

A few meters from Sora's location,

"Oh Kami-sama!! Out of all the places you can go, why do you have to go here?" Matt exclaims to himself.

Matt stands there looking at the huge US military headquarters.

****

11 minutes to countdown,

"Ok they've safely aboard the transport ship," Joe said holding his computer checking the entire passengers name.

"Kari!" screams Mimi calling her name, Kari turns around and look at Mimi.

"Where's Sora? Mrs. Takenouchi is dead worried about her."

"She's not on board yet, there was a bit of misunderstanding. You know she's in the US military and we're here trying to bomb it." Kari said disappointedly.

"She's NOT on board!? Are we going to leave her?" Mimi asks, worries in her eyes.

"Practically…YES! We are going to leave her." Tai said, trying to look as calm as he could.

"WHAT!?" Mimi yelled into his face, and grabbing him by his collar.

"Easy… Erk… let go of my collar first," Tai said looking awfully blue, noticing this, Mimi quickly let go. 

"Sorry…!" Mimi said putting both of her hands in front her face.

"Captain Ishida already went to retrieve her," Tai said to Mimi. 

"Captain Ishida…? Matty boy? A Captain!?" Mimi managed to murmur a tiny sweat drop develop on her forehead. 

Tai just nodded. Takeru stayed with Nancy. Joe and Izzy were trying to control the other passenger.

Whilst Kari was discussing with Cpt. Ichikawa.

At the same time,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt sneaked into the headquarters. He was holding a Gunblade, The Lionheart that was being pass to him by his ancestors.

(Author's Notes: I know it sounds familiar! It's the weapon from FF8… I really love Gunblade especially The Lionheart! It's soooooo… couldn't be express with word! One fire and your opponents Head will be gone similar to the Shot Gun only more powerful!)

"Sir the Japanese are up to something and I know the target is Pearl Harbour!" Sora spoke to the Cpt. Doolittle.

"Are you sure Leftenand? What prove do you have to support your theory?" Cpt. Doolittle asks back.

"Sir, this is not a theory! I saw it with my own eyes I can give out the locations if you want."

"So why haven't we pick up any location on our satellites then?" Cpt. Doolittle inquired.

"The Japs ships are hiding in Midway. And making their way here through fighter plane! Sir I request that I can explain further."

Doolittle nodded.

"There wasn't suppose to be any flight today, But yet now they're three of them! This gave the Japs the advantage to attack unnoticed! And why our satellites couldn't locate their hideout at Pandora Beach is because they are operating underground." Sora finished.

Matt heard all of this from behind a tall stack of boxes. 

Doolittle called 5 cadets. 

"Well Leftenand Takenouchi that was a good scheme" Doolittle said.

"Scheme Sir?" Sora said raising and eyebrow.

"Cadets…" Doolittle called the 5 cadets, " Please escort Letftenand Takenouchi here…" he paused, 

"To the Prison."

The 5 guards grabbed Sora and ^escort^ her to the prison.

Sora pulled back, "Your going to regret this Sir!" Glaring at Doolittle.

One of the guards pulled out a handcuff, as he was handcuffing one of Sora hands. Matt saw his chance.

He moved forward and slashes the 5 cadets with his Gunblade. He grabbed the other side of the cuff and cuffed it to his hand. 

Pointing his Gunblade to Doolittle he ask him to back off.

"Matt! What are you doing!?" Sora said trying to get the cuffs off of her.

"I know you're not coming," Matt explained. "But you're mother is getting worried. So if you like it or not you're coming with me." Matt said to Sora, still looking at Doolittle.

Pulling Sora by the hand they quickly exited the room. Doolittle ran to the operating room and sounded the alarm. 

Guards were crawling everywhere.

Matt eyes search for and exit. 

"Ishida let go of me!" Sora yelled at Matt. Matt totally ignored her, while Sora kept yelling at him. A group of troops is heading their way.

Matt pulls Sora to hide inside a room. He put his hand on top of Sora's mouth, 

"Shhh…" Matt said moving back to secure his hiding.

"Mmpp! MmPp!" Sora kept making noises. This caught the attention of one of the guards. 

As the cadet went into the room, Matt silently pick up his Gunblade and cut his opponents Artery veins. 

Blood smeared all over Matt face. Sora was in shocked, she tried harder to free herself from Matt's grasp. And then accidentally she slapped Matt on the face. 

Matt just looks at her, those cold icy blue eyes gave chills throughout her spines. 

Sora was stunned, 'This is not the Yamato Ishida I knew…' She said to herself.

And with that Matt made his way out and every enemy that cross their path was dead. Sora dazed,

'Is this the real Yamato Ishida?'

Matt saw the door exit door. As he pushed it open the light from the morning sight blinded for a second, he sheltered his eyes with his hand, regaining his eyesight and there they were. 

They were about 200 soldier in front of them. A helicopter landed pushing a gust of winds towards them. 

Out came ^someone^ by the looks of it he was an important person. 

"General Fruehling!" Sora said from behind me, "Thank God you're here!" as she moved forwards toward them.

General Fruehling raised his hand. 

Matt noticed something fishy.

"Shoot that traitor!" General Fruehling ordered. 

"SORA! Down!! Now!!" Matt yelled pulling Sora down. 200 soldier were shooting at them.

Matt tried his best to dodge the millions of bullets shot by the 50 Calliber.

Sora was still aghast her OWN troop shooting at her, thinking that's she's a traitor. Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I'm on their side. Filled with anger Sora grabbed her gun and start shooting

"Hey! Welcome Back!!" Matt said, taking cover. Sora looked at him again 'Huh? Does this guy have multiple personality? Just now he's just like a wolf and now… he's…' She smiled at the thought.

"Thanks! Nice to be back MAtt!!" Sora said, taking aim before ejecting the bomb towards a predominant group of callibers shooting at them.

"Matt quick!! Run!" Sora said. They both ran as fast as they could. 

Sora saw a deserted fighter plane.

"You now how to drive that thing!!" Sora ask Matt, acknowledging to the fighter plane.

Matt gave a big grin "There is nothing I couldn't handle better!!"

Sora got into the plane. While Matt was having trouble getting in, the handcuff is limiting his moving abilities. 

The troop was getting closer. Matt realized this, "Sora!! Listen to me closely ok!!" Matt continued, "I want you to start the plane!! See the little key??" Matt asked.

"Yeah!! Turn the key??" Sora asks.

"Yup! Now!" Matt said seeing that the troops are getting even nearer to them. 

The engine started the propeller start to move, Matt was about to get in the plane but he hit his injured his leg against the propeller creating a big gash.

"Ok!! Its time to fly!" Matt said trying to hide the pain cause by the gash.

"Matt are you ok??" Sora asks, seeing Matt cringe from time to time.

"Of course I am…" Matt said confidently.

Sora turns her attention back to the troops whom were still shaky from her attack, returning her attention to the track Sora eyes when wide. 

"Matt are you crazy! The track is only 490 feet! You'll never make it!!" Sora said trying to make him try another track.

"There's no time! We have to get to the ship before the Japanese attack!" Matt said explaining.

Sora could do nothing to stop him this time, she closed her eyes tightly, and waiting for the moment they… fly?

"We're flying! Oh my god! Were flying!!" Sora was soo… excited she kiss Matt right on his cheeks and messing his hair up.

'What did I just do!' she said her entire face turned pink.

But she received no responds from Matt. He was in too much pain to even care. 

"2 more minutes…" Matt said slowly.

"2 minutes before what?" Sora asked.

"The Japanese attack…" Matt said 

As they soar through the clouds making their way towards the transport ship.

****

1 minutes to countdown.

"We have to leave now!!" Captain Ichikawa yelled to Joe.

Joe looks at the other disappointedly.

"Well then…" Joe said, "Tai! Izzy! Close the hatchway!!" Joe continued.

Mimi ran towards the upper deck. 

'Sora… please show up…' Mimi said bursting into tears.

The ship slowly shifted away and away from the coast of Pandora Beach.

****

Countdown,

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Zero…

Swarm of Japanese fighter planes appeared in the dawn sky of Pearl Harbour. 

The passengers of the transport ship witness this. They were like killer bees destroying whatever that cross their path.

Sora and Matt saw this from their plane. Both eyes went wide.

The scene was hideous. 

As they though they had safely crosses their path, three Japanese fighter planes turned and after them.

Matt looked behind them as the three fighter planes starts shooting at them. 

"Why are they SHOOTING at us FOR!" Matt said furiously trying to dodge as fast as he could. Their plane swayed in the sky.

"I think they think we're the American Fighter Pilot," Sora explained. 

"What!?" Matt asks dodging another attack.

"We are on an American fighter planes~! Hello?? Doesn't it ring any bells??" Sora said putting her seatbelts on as she kept bumping her head to many times.

One bullet barely hit Matt on the shoulder.

"Baka! Ok that's it!" Matt said. "Sora give me your gun!!" Matt ordered. Grabbing the gun he let go of the control.

"Matt! You crazy nutcase!!" Sora said taking over the controls.

"You're doing great Sora!" Matt said smiling.

He opens the cockpit, taking his aim.

And with and instant the three fighter planes went down. Matt quickly went back to his seat taking over the controls from Sora. Sora was confused.

"You shot your own fighter planes? What for?" Sora said, still confused.

" I just shot their fuel tanks… they'll survive." Matt said lamely, looking back at their course.

Sora sweats drop 'He's weird…' Sora though to herself before returning back to her seat.

As she checks her gun to load it, Sora noticed a stain on as she tried to rub it off, she realized that it was blood.

She peeped back at Matt. 

His hand was clutching his leg, and then Sora noticed the gash. It was horrible. 

Yet, Matt was too concentrated on the flying he didn't even seem to care the unbearable pain cause by it.

" Hey Sora! Seen the transport ship yet?" Matt asks looking calm not even a trace of pain in his stained face.

"…" Sora muted. 

'How could he hide it, even now he looks fine' Sora wonders to herself.

"Sora… are you ok?" Matt asks her.

Flashes of plane soaring in the sky filled her mind. Hearing Matt voice, she quickly pulled back to reality.

"Uh… what?" Sora asks Matt.

"Nothing," Matt said, continuing flying.

And from the distance Sora spotted the transport ship.

"Hey Matt… is that what you call a transport ship?" Sora asks Matt. 

From the ship,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mimi saw a fighter plane moving towards them,

"What's that American Fighter Plane doing here?" She asked herself.

Kari yelled from the bridge, "It's Sora!! Sora and Matt!! They've made it!! Whoohoo!" Kari said jumping up and down hugging Takeru. "Matt did it Takeru!"

The young boy went scarlet as steam started to come from his head.

Tai ran to prepare the landing site. Joe and Mimi went to get Medical help.

Tai look through his binoculars. Out of nowhere another fighter plane took sight behind Matt and Sora's plane. But this time it wasn't the Japanese but the Americans! 

And from the looks of it they wouldn't let them go that easy.

From the plane,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matt! 6 o'clock enemy ship approaching!" Sora said informing Matt. 

"Not again!" Matt said changing his course. Not wanting to endanger the passenger on the transport ship.

The plane swayed farther away from the transport ship. 

Matt went higher trying to dodge the enemy attacks. Sora was glued to the seat.

'Now I know why I didn't want to be a pilot in the first place.' She said to herself who was turning green.

Matt was doing find until, Matt was finding it hard to breathe as the air upper was thicker. Sora checks on him. Matt started to cough as Sora put her hands on Matt's mouth blood started to come out. 

"I can't pilot this plane anymore…" Matt said his eyes half open. 

The enemy ship shoot at them. The plane slowly starts to torn apart.

Sora moved forward and hugged Matt tightly from behind the seats.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said holding up her tears. 

"What are you sorry for…" Matt smiled through his now paled cold face.

The plane moved closer and closer towards the sea. 

"Quick! Sora get out of here!" Matt pushes the button to open the cockpit.

"Not without you!" Sora made up her mind.

"…" Matt mutes.

"At times like his you're still being pig headed…" Matt said.

"So are you!" Sora said.

Realizing it will be to late if she doesn't jump now, with all his last strength Matt grabbed Sora and pushes her out of the plane.

"Matt!!! NO!!!" Sora scream as she slowly went down.

In the plane, Matt sat back closing his eyes as the plane crash into the sea, engulfing every inch of the plane.

Sora pulled her cord the parachute fluttered open. She looked at the sea engulfing the plane and Ishida.

The tears she holds back wouldn't listen to her ply as it slowly drips down her cheeks. Sora closed her eyes not wanting to see the plane sink taking with it her Ishida.

She landed on the ocean. And object floated toward her.

It was Matt's harmonica. As soon as she touches it, The flashes of planes soaring in the sky filled her mind. 'Is it a sing showing that Matt is still alive?' She thought

Sora wouldn't give up hope, she dived into the sea. Searching through the cold liquid. There was no sign of him.

She went up for more air. Sora dived again and again. Sora was about to give up. But her intuition asked her to dive once more.

And there he was his eyes close. Sora took him in her arms and brought him up.

At the transport ship,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matt and Sora's plane has crash!" Tai yelled at them. Mimi cried in Tai's arm. Tai tried to comfort her. 

"Quick send medical help!!" Tai yelled to Joe.

"Mimi? Listen to me…go with Joe Sora might be alive and she will need you the most." Tai said picking up a medical aid and handing it to Mimi gesturing her to follow Joe.

They both ran to a safety ship and quickly went to the scene.

Takeru was checking the radar not wanting to except the fact that the plane has crash. 

While Nancy stands beside Tai praying for her son's safety. 

At the sea,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matt open your eyes!!" Sora said trying to make him wake up. She checks his pulse and breathing.

"Nothing…"

"Yamato Ishida!" Sora yelled into his chest, "Don't leave me…".

"Don't leave me…".

"Don't leave me… please…".

"You know why Matt…? Because I… I… love you…." Sora said her voice shaking because of the seawater that entered he mouth.

'Why didn't I told you this earlier…' she said to herself as she punches his chest again and again.

From faraway she heard the emergency boat that carried Mimi and Joe coming.

She keep punching his chest again and again until, she heard a coughing. 

Matt opens his eyes, among the blurred vision he saw the same orange hair he saw at the hospital when he woke up.

"cough… Satanic…Mo…cough…ron is that you?" He asked, feeling the presents of her tiny hand leaving his waist.

Joe and Mimi pulled Sora into the boat. Sora eyes went wide. The three of them pulled Matt carefully into the boat.

Mimi and Joe quickly looked after Matt's leg. 

Sora was too happy to even care what she just called her by, she laid back slowly and slowly and soon passed out.

(Author's Notes: Hey!! Did you enjoy it? I did this one really A.S.A.P so that you guys can read it! The next one will be the last!! Soo!! Wait for it ok!!)


	7. Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon chp7

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will

DISCLAMERS: I don't own Digimon and never will.

(Author's Notes: Ohaiyou! The last chapter, I guess. Or maybe I'll add another one!! Ugh! I can't stop writing! I love writing Sorato!! I feel goody… goody like I'm Angewomon!! Well guys!! Enjoy the could be last chapter of Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon.)

****

Pearl Harbour A'la Digimon

Written by: Matt-luv-Sora.

The orange sky was creating an enchanting scene. Wind blew softly, and there it was. It was the same image over and over again, yet I never get bored watching it. That plane gently soars across the sky.

Japan, Odaiba 0700 hours,

"Sora-Chan, wake up!" Mrs. Takenouchi said pushing the curtain open. My eyes fluttered open. The warm ray of morning sun refreshes my mind. My head feels terribly heavy, as I touch my forehead there was a bandage covering it.

"How are you feeling Sora-Chan?" Mrs. Takenouchi said before helping Sora up. 

"Fine mom," Sora said giving a smile, "Mom, for how long have I been unconscious," Sora asks her mom getting of her bed putting on her fluffy Biyomon slippers.

"About half a day… everyone's worried about you." Mrs. Takenouchi said grabbing her car keys.

"Where are we anyway?" Sora said focusing to her surrounding.

"Odaiba, Japan of course! Why?" Mrs. Takenouchi inquired.

"Odaiba, Japan? That Tranport ship must have been really fast!" Sora said in amazement.

"Ship?" Mrs. Takenouchi said, confused, "What ship?" She continued.

"You know, that ship we went on to get off Pearl Harbour!" Sora said trying to remind her mom.

"Sora-Chan! I'll better get you to the Doctor soon! I guess that tennis ball really did something to your brain!" Mrs. Takenouchi moved towards Sora checking her temperature.

"Tennis ball??" Sora said scratching her head.

"Sora-Chan you hurt your head during tennis practice yesterday! Thank Kami-Sama Yamato-San was there and send you to the hospital."

Sora stared cluelessly at her mom trying to absorb the information she told her.

'Soo *All* that was just a dream? Huh, why do all the good things have to end,' She thought to herself making her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be going to the shop, can you manage if I leave you alone on the house?"

"Sure mom! Take care!" Sora said as she pops her head out from inside the bathroom to wave goodbye to her mom.

A few minutes later,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Glay song played from Sora's handphone informing her that she has just received a message. Sora came out dressed in a white top and a pair of khaki's shorts. "Coming!" Sora said running towards the phone. 

"Hmm… a message from mom, Dear… bla… bla… Breakfast in the fridge bla… bla… they're maybe a letter from Harvard, take care, love mom."

'A proposal letter from Harvard? Again?' Sora though. Putting the letter on the counter, she went to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

After finished washing her plates, Sora took off the bandage on her forehead examining the wound, 

"Seems okay!" She patted her forehead. 

"I think I'll go to tennis practice today!" Sora exclaims happily grabbing her tennis racket, uniform and stuffing it inside her bag making her way towards the Sport Centre.

Sport Centre,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt was walking home from band practice that evening. A he passed by the Sport Centre he saw an amazing record store nearby, he quickly change his direction toward the shop.

In the stadium,

"Kyoko-chan! Come on!" Sora said trying to annoy her friend. "Sora-chan… I'm tired and it's almost 7 p.m. I wanna go home!" Kyoko-Chan said pleadingly.

"Just kidding Kyoko-chan! Gomen neh! Hehehe," Sora said as she dusts the dirt off her skirt. 

"Ja' Sora-Chan!" said Kyoko moving towards the exit.

"Ja!" Sora said to Kyoko before disappearing into sight.

Sora grabbed a towel and wipes the sweat of her face. As she put her hand inside her pocket, she feels a present of a cold, metal object. She dug it out to find that it was a harmonica.

"Hmm… looks like Matt's harmonica… " She thought, 

"How did it end up here?" Sora puts the harmonica back inside her pocket. ' Maybe I'll return it to him later,' Sora said to herself. Picking up her racket, she continued her practice.

Matt continued his journey home as he came out of the music store. He saw the last bus to Odaiba left in pile of thick smoke. Checking the Bus schedule the next one would be there in 

'TWO HOURS!? You've got to be kidding me,' He said in disappointment.

As he strolled around the Sport Centre trying to waste his time he heard the sound of tennis ball bouncing around coming from the stadium. So he decide to check it out.

Inside the Stadium,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hu..hu..hu." Sora was panting after that tough practice. She dropped on one knee and then another before she collapse in the middle of the stadium. Blinking a couple of times she saw the stars starting to show themselves, twinkling happily in evening sky.

Matt went in the stadium, 'Hey the noise stopped.' He said to himself. Looking for any sign of the player, he noticed the presents of someone lying in the middle of the stadium. He went forward to see whom it was.

Both were disturb by a loud sound (Author's Notes: No… not rock music. sweat drop) Looking up into the orange sky, a plane was gently soaring through the sky.

Sora's eyes followed the plane movement until it came up the entrance of the stadium. She saw a figure standing at the entrance. The stadium lights suddenly turns on automatically. 

Sora quickly got up and saw the figure face clearly. 

Matt was stunned when the stadium lights suddenly turns on. And there he saw a girl standing up.

"Matt!! What are you doing here!!?" Sora yelled, waving her hand she ran towards Matt.

"Hey Sora!" Matt said, walking nearer towards her.

"Wazzup?" Sora said to Matt.

"Cool here!" Matt replied, "Tennis practice again?" Matt asks putting his hand inside his jacket casually.

"Yeah, as usual." Sora said sitting down on the bench mentioning Matt to sit beside her.

"Ok let me guess, Band practice?" Sora guessed.

"You've read my mind!" Matt said smiling.

'Oh my god your *cute* like that!' Sora said looking at Matt.

"Sora?" Matt said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh yes… what?" Sora said trying to cover her daydreaming act just now.

"I heard you got bashed by a tennis ball yesterday," Matt said laughing.

"Yeah! And I never want to go through that ever again." Sora said laughing with Matt.

"You know what Matt…" Sora said breaking the laughter, " I had this weird dream yesterday, something about… Pearl Harbour although I can't remember it clearly, It was the coolest dream I have ever had."

"Really? I never dream this days," Matt said lying. 

'She had the same dream?! 'Oh Kami-sama please don't let her remember anything about it!!' 

"Maybe you're too busy, even the Sandman have to make an appointment just to see you!" Sora said jokingly poking him on the rib.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Matt said holding his rib, "You're becoming more of a Satanic Moron these days!" Matt said to make a joke.

"…" Sora paused.

"Matt? What did you just called me??" Sora said her full attention was on Matt.

"Err…a Ballistic Crayon? Hehehe…" Matt sweat drop, trying to laugh it off. 

"You had the same dream!? Oh Kami-sama! It's not what you think it is! I mean, Well… you see… it's not… I mean…" Sora said in distress.

"It's ok… " Matt said putting his hand on her shoulder, "It's just a dream… it's not real," Matt continued putting on a it's-just-a-dream-look.

"You're right!" Sora said giving a smile to Matt.

'It is just a dream… Nothing to be worried about! It's just mind play!' Sora kept reminding herself.

She moved her hand to her pocket. Suddenly she felt the cold metal object again.

"Neh! Matt before I forgot… is this your harmonica?" Sora said pulling the silver harmonica out.

Matt took the harmonica from Sora's hand. His icy blue eyes looked down, examining it.

"It's mind of alright," Matt said, "Where did you found it?" Matt asked.

"In my pocket," Sora answered.

"When?" Matt asks again.

"Just now…" Sora said looking puzzled, "Why are you asking so many question?" Sora asks curiously.

"Well… because I lost this harmonica about…10 years ago…" Matt explained.

"10 years?! How the hell did it get into my pocket?" Sora said even more confused.

"Maybe a ghost took it and put inside your pocket!" Matt said making and eerie face.

"A ghost…?" Sora said looking at the empty area around her.

"BOO!" Matt yelled.

"AGGGHH!" Sora said jumping out of her seat.

"Matt! Why you!" Sora punches him playfully.

Matt looked at his watch. "Hey it's already 9, I think that bus to Odaiba is here…" Matt said getting up and picking up the record he just bought.

"Care to join me?" Matt asks Sora.

"Nah… I have to clean up first," Sora said picking up her bag.

"Ok, Jani!" Matt said leaving the stadium.

"Ja!" Sora said waving him goodbye.

Matt walked toward the exit, while Sora made her way to the little girl's room. (Author's Notes: what do you call that shower place you have at the stadium?)

Sora combed her hair and tugged her shirt neatly. She grabs her trusty bag and left the stadium.

At the bus station,

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Wait up!!" Matt yelled running after the bus. 

Out of nowhere Matt saw a banana peel right on his path, 'Oh no!' Before you could even say 'Superkalifragalisticespeledocious' 

Matt was already on the ground.

A few meters away Sora saw this.

'Ouch! That's gotta hurt," Sora cringed. Without any hesitation Sora quickly ran toward Matt.

"Are you ok?" Sora said checking on Matt.

"Yeah…" Matt said picking himself up, "Stupid banana peel…" Matt said hesitantly. 

'I can't believe a banana peel made me loose my cool' Matt said to himself.

Matt still cursing the innocent banana peel.

Sora giggled slightly.

Looking up, they both saw the same trail of smoke being left behind by the bus.

"There goes my ride home… " Matt said disappointed. Moving away, he climbed up a tree at an amazing speed.

"Woo… how did you do that?" Sora said looking at Matt sitting on one of the branches.

"Do what?" Matt asks her.

"Well… climb that tree so fast," Sora said looking in awe.

"When you have a thousand of fans trying to rip you to pieces, I guess you'll learn it naturally." Matt said laughing it off.

"Come," Matt called Sora, "Join me?" Matt said offering her hand to Sora.

Sora climbed up the tree and took Matt's hand. Matt pulled Sora up to him. Sora suddenly jerked up into Matt's arm, bumping Matt's head with her. 

"Ouch!" Both of them said, rubbing their heads.

"Ops… Sorry," Matt said apologizing to her. 

"It's ok." Sora said positioning herself safely on the large branch. 

There was a breathtaking view of the whole city from the tree. Sora was enchanted by it joined by the nice tune Matt played with his guitar. 

"Thanks," Sora said breaking the silence.

"For what?" Matt asks her.

"For sending me to the hospital yesterday… I must have look horrible yesterday! The audience probably think I'm jerk," Sora said covering her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"You're so judgmental Sora, an audience even offered his car to send you to the hospital." Matt said.

"Really?" Sora said in amazement.

Matt just nodded. 

The air up on the tree blew softly, that it somewhat blew away all of their troubles. 

Sora turned her attention to Matt. She blinked a couple of time noticing that Matt was staring at her the whole time.

"What?" Sora said smiling at Matt. The wind blew again making Matt's hair sway slowly, slightly blocking his eyes.

'Well… ' Matt thought to himself, ' It's now or never.

"Sora…" Matt said clearing his throat.

"Huh?" Sora said. 

"I… I… I… I…choked" Matt continued, his face turned blue.

Sora was alarmed. "Matt! Are you okay?" Sora asks.

"You have asthma?!" Sora asks again.

"Heart attack?!" Sora asks again in concern.

"Stroke!?" Sora asks again even more concern.

"I… I… I… like you!" Matt said it with all his strength.

Sora was stunned for a second. 

"Wha…?" Sora was speechless. It suddenly it quieted, there was a long pause. 

And then… Sora smiled.

"I like you too…" Sora answered as she gently moved her hand pushing the strands of hair away from Matt's eyes.

Sora faced Matt. Her face was burning as she started to turn red. Matt crawled closer to her. 

"What?" Sora said getting redder. 

A balloon flew and Matt caught it. "Wanna try this?" Matt said doing the kiss… kiss sign. "I mean with the balloon of course!! For starters…" Matt said. 

"Ok… so is this our first date?" Sora said smiling at him.

"Official!" Matt said giving a wink.

Matt pulled the balloon in front his face. And then…they kissed.

The wind blows Matt's record, it falls from the tree revealing itself… soundtrack of the hit movie in 2001.

'Pearl Harbour' 

Witnessed by golden willow tree, the wind that slowly engulfs them, and the light of the silver moon.

The stars chimed in the sky twinkling happily for them. 

(Author's Notes: screams it's finished! sobs Agh!! Why! If I could I just wanna add another ten more chapters!! Sorato's are just the best…(T_T) why!! Oh whyyayayayayay!! I hate endings because I'm bad at 'em! I hope this one not bad… though… it sounds pretty awkward to me. ) 


End file.
